Forever and Always
by L'amour est vie
Summary: Theresa's powers have grown.  Set after the last ep of season 2 . They take on Cronus, but what happens when she is the only one left to fight? JxT and AxA. Plenty of fluff. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time, the hero's casually talked and munched on their food.

"We have training tonight guys, I want to practise some uneven fights" said their leader between bits of fries. The other five groaned/rolled their eyes at Jay's words. Archie and Atlanta exchanged a knowing look while a feeling of exhaustion overcame Odie at the mere thought of training. Herry continued eating his 3 person sized meal while Neil preened his hair in his trusty mirror.

"Cant we skip it this afternoon?"Odie pleaded, he had a feeling that Ares was going to make him use a weapon rather than his laptop. But Jay just shook his head.

"We can't, what if Cronus attacks and were out numbered! We need to be prepared for every situation" he spoke with such a force that Odie gave up. No one could change their leaders mind except for one person, who was now making their way to their table.

"Hey, guys!"Theresa smiled at them, gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek before plonking down between Herry and Atlanta. They all smiled back at her and mumbled hellos, except for her boyfriend who was still blushing from her kiss and wearing the goofy grin that Theresa caused.

"Theresa, will you please convince Jay that we don't need to train tonight?" Archie said, he and Atlanta had been planing on going boarding and were not about to change their plans without a fight.

"Actually I wont be training tonight" Theresa said calmly while stealing an oblivious Neil's water. Jay's head snapped up at this and brow furrowed.

"Why not?" he questioned. He couldn't remember Theresa mention anything about skipping training. Before she could speak Archie jumped in.

"Yeah, how come you get to miss all the fun?"

She just smiled and took another swig from Neil's water before replying.

"I have a session with Persephone." She grinned, knowing her excuse was water tight. Nobody questioned her mentor.

"What are you studying?" Atlanta inquired. Theresa hadn't talked about her powers since she went phantom about a month ago. Atlanta grabbed Archie's hand and began to play with his fingers absent-mindedly while talking to Theresa. Causing Archie to smile and blush a little. Theresa grinned at this little show of affection. Atlanta and Archie were so sweet together.

"Well you know how Cronus sometimes makes those energy things? Like magic or fire?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"I hate it when he does that! It's cheating!"

"I know! He always does right before we have him! The coward!"

Archie and Atlanta continued with this until Odie interrupted.

"Theresa you had a point?"

She smiled at Odie before turning back to everyone.

"Like I was saying, Miss Persephone is teaching me to create these energy things. I haven't made one yet, it kinda tiring." She smiled sheepishly. Jay frowned little before asking Theresa.

"Is it safe? Right?" his voice full of concern for the love of his life. Neil rolled his eyes and reclaimed his water from Theresa, wiping the rim with a napkin.

"Will you relax, Jay! Your going to go grey! She'll be fine. Theresa's not going to go all spaz on us again" He said while looking in his mirror. Theresa looked at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting. Everyone else threw glares at Neil. Except for Atlanta, who threw her empty coke can.

"Ahh! Watch the hair!" as the can bounced off his head and into Odie lap. Herry chuckled, having finished his food and rejoining the conversation.

"Do you me to come pick you up after?" Herry asked. They had all gone in his truck today and he didn't want to leave her stranded. He'd never had a sister, but now thought of Theresa and Atlanta as his little sisters. He would do anything for either of them. And after Theresa had almost died, any thought of losing either of them scared the life out of him.

"That would great, thanks Herry" she grinned at him, biting into an apple. (a/n: has anyone ever noticed that they are always eating apples?)

He smiled at her and stole a few of Jay's fries before they all got up and headed for their last class of the day.

"Breath, Theresa. You need to concentrate! Focus your mind….." Persephone murmured. She sat across from Theresa on one of the thousands of cushions that filled the Solarium. Theresa squeezed her eyes tight, hands out in front of her. She felt something warm in her hands for a moment before it disappeared.

"Ug, I cant do this. I don't think I'm ready." She lent against one of the pillars in exhaustion. She felt drained.

"Of course you can! You just need to clear your mind and focuse! You have done so well this past month! I'm sure everyone is impressed with your progress. She smiled at her daughter like student.

Theresa paused for a few seconds looking very uncomfortable. Eventually she mumbled.

"They, um don't actually know about what I can do now…."

A blended mixture of shock and surprise crossed Persephone's face before she frowned.

"Why have you not told them? You powers could be useful in battles! What you have is a gift, not something to be ashamed of." She reached out and held Theresa's hand.

"I know, its just since, I um… went out of control I don't really like talking about it with them. They think I could have a meltdown any second! And its easier to ignore it."

"Oh Theresa, you…." Persephone was interrupted by the noise of Theresa's PMR.

"Your supposed to have that on silence during our sessions" she grumbled more to her self than Theresa.

"Odie what up?"She was staring at a very flustered looking Odie. "Theresa, meet us at the truck, Cronus is attacking the city!" He rushed before it cut suddenly. Theresa grabbed her bag, flung it over her shoulder heading for the door while shouting goodbyes to Persephone. Who just sat there, worry slowing overcoming her.

Theresa ran down the corridors of the empty school. Trying to remember where exactly Herry had parked this morning. She shouldn't have worried as Herry's truck was running out side the front doors of the school. The front passenger door opened and she dived in, breath returning to her lungs.

"So what's going on?" she looked around. At Jay then Odie.

"Cronus is attacking the outskirts of the city. He is throwing those fire ball things at everything and everyone." Jay spoke roughly. He hated the idea of people getting caught up in the middle of their fight with Cronus. Odie was about add something when Herry suddenly braked and caused everyone to be choked with their seat belts.

"Were here!" he smiled as everyone groaned rubbing their necks before piling out of the truck. Theresa was following everyone else when a hand shot out and grabbed hers. She was pulled into Jay's arms. He hugged her tightly; she wove her arms around his neck. He pulled back to look at her and said quietly.

"I want you to be extra careful okay? Look out for yourself and stay near Neil." He smiled a little at the last part before it disappeared. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" He lent down and kissed her. They stayed like this for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Theresa stroked his face gently and untangled herself. "Same goes for you. Remember, we are a team and we can do anything together."

She took his hand as they headed for battle.

Archie and Atlanta had just rounded the corner when she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his which as much force as she could muster. Archie's brain cells froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. They broke away and just stared at each other, for no words were needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The 7 hero's froze in horror. The scene before them was utter chaos. Cars were over turned and on fire, surrounding buildings that lay in ruins. People screamed and ran away terror, from the man that walked casually down the street. Jay snapped out of his trance first and switched to leader mode. He let go of Theresa's hand and stood in front of his team mates.

"Ok listen up." He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Odie, Neil. I want you to find any people that might be trapped and get them out of here. Herry help them when they need it. Theresa, if you get the chance try and wipe their memories. But don't worry too much about it. Archie, Atlanta, I need you to take out the giants, try and keep Cronus' focus on you, most importantly, be careful and watch out for each other." He looked at each of his friends, eyes lingering on Theresa. "Are you ready?"

"Yep"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Can I check my hair fir….."Neil questioned, but trailed off when the glares came his way.

The team followed their leader towards Cronus before splitting up. Theresa, Odie and Neil headed towards a crowd of people to frightened to move. Herry, Atlanta and Archie ran towards a group of giants, who were overturning cars and smashing everything in sight. Jay ran towards Cronus, xiphos in his hand.

"Ah, Jay, so glad you could make it. It's been a month or so has it not? I do remember our last meeting so well. Pity, I was hoping that dear Theresa had died, all that power should have killed her. Shame, would have made my life easier." He paused for a moment before smirking at the fury that was rippling across Jays face. He had assumed that he and the physic were more than friends. He enjoyed being right.

"You stay away from her!" he hissed at Cronus. Jay lunged at him, stabbing his sword towards Cronus' chest. He blocked with his traditional scythes. He kicked him in the chest sending Jay flying a few meters away with the breath knocked out of him.

Atlanta and Archie, having beaten the giants ran towards Cronus. Herry ran to Jay and pulled him a side. Atlanta shot her laser into Cronus's face while running. Archie only a few seconds behind her, wrapped his whip around Cronus's legs and pulling him off his feet. Cronus cried out in fury and sent fire balls flying at Atlanta and Archie who were running faster than ever.

Neil ran towards his friends, trying to stay near Archie and Atlanta, but couldn't keep up. He eventually ran over to Jay and Herry.

"Jay, Jay what do we do?" he panted. "All this sweating is terrible for my pores!"

Herry rolled his eyes, but turned to his leader also wanting to know the answer. Jay got up, his breath back where it should be.

"We need to help Archie and Atlanta. Neil and I will sneak in from behind, while you help them in anyway you can." Jay said while grabbing Neil and pulling him around a corner.

Herry turned to find Archie and Atlanta. They were moving in circles around Cronus, Atlanta pulling Archie behind her. He looked away for a moment, trying to find something to throw at Cronus only to look up instantly at hearing a scream of pain from one of his friends.

Odie and Theresa were getting the people out. They had sent Neil to help the others. Theresa was wiping their memoires while Odie used a heat seeking device to look for more people.

"Odie, I think we should go help the others now" Theresa shouted over the noise as she ran towards Odie. He opened his mouth to speak when a scream interrupted him. He looked over at Theresa who was already running towards the horrific noise. He ran after her, fearing the worst.

Jay and Neil where creeping behind Cronus. They had snuck around the long way and now had Cronus in their sight.

"Neil stay near me the whole time ok?" he turned back to Cronus, only to whip around again. "But not too close" he paused looking at Neil and thinking how clumsy he could be. Neil rolled his eyes and nodded. They slowly moved forwards as a scream echoed all around them. Ditching his leader responsibilities behind him he ran forward with Neil on his tail.

Atlanta was getting tired; she could feel the strength leaving her as she ran with Archie. Cronus was sending these fire things at them and it was getting harder and harder to dodge them. Suddenly she felt Archie's hand slip from hers, she turned around to see his face distort in pain before a cry rang out. It took her a moment to realise that it was her who had screamed.

"Archie!" she screamed running back to him and kneeling next to him. She gathered him up in her up arms as tears fell from her eyes. Archie groaned and looked up to see a crying Atlanta above him. Part of him was floating on the fact that she was crying over him, but most of him was focused on the mind blowing pain that he felt below his right knee. He sat up a little and looked down to see a red and bloody shin/ankle.

He groaned, "Why is it always the ankle?!" he shouted. Atlanta laughed darkly, stroking his face softly.

"Because you don't spend enough time with Neil." A loud bang sounded around them. She jumped a little remembering where they where and the danger that they were still in.

"Aw, poor Atlanta. Did I hurt your little Archie? Well I wouldn't want to leave you out" Cronus grinned wickedly. Another fire ball forming in his hands.

"Run Atlanta! For god's sake run!" Archie screeched at her, pushing her away from him. Atlanta just shook her head.

"I will not leave you." She spoke with such a force that for once, Archie didn't argue. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you, so much" he whispered into her shoulder, she smiled in spite of their situation.

"Love you too, Arch."

She buried her face into his hair, closing her eyes. Waiting for the pain that would wipe her and her love from this world.

Cliff hanger I know, but there will be more soon! Tell me your thoughts, to mushy, boring or wonderful? Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Atlanta waited; she waited more until she looked up and saw yellow and black nun chucks fly through the air hitting Cronus in the face. He threw the fire ball towards Theresa, she dodged but it wasn't required. Herry, having found a large piece of building, hurled it between Theresa and the fire ball. It shattered the cement sending pieces flying everywhere. Everyone ducked and dodged the flying pieces of cement, Atlanta covered Archie as much as she could, Theresa ran sensing when and were the cement would hit. Odie was not so lucky; Herry yelled in warning, but was too late. He was hit on the side of his head and fell to the ground, blood pouring down his face.

"Odie!" yelled Herry and Theresa, both running towards his unconscious body. Cronus looked over and grinned evilly. He was advancing towards the frightened forms of Archie and Atlanta when he cried out in pain. Jay had plunged his sword into his back and was twisting it. Cronus swung his scythes blindly; Jay dived to the ground to avoid the blades. Cronus used the time to pull out the sword, he glanced over his should and the smile returning to his face. He sent a fire ball hurtling towards Theresa, who had been unsure whether to run to Odie's or Jay's aid. She sensed it in enough time to move out of the way, but the force still sent her flying backwards into a car windscreen where she immediately lay still.

"THERESA!" Jay yelled; Neil tried to make his way towards the unconscious red head, but was stopped when one of Cronus's scythes began to chase him.

"AHHHHHHHH! OW, OW OWWWW!" he screeched trying to avoid the deadly blade, several scratches coved his arms already. Jay dived towards his sword, but Cronus was ready. He plunged his scythe into Jay's shoulder, blood spouting from the wound. Jay cried out in pain; causing the rest of the conscious team members to look his way in panic. Cronus kicked him hard in the chest, sending him towards Archie and Atlanta where he landed and skidded to a halt. Herry carried Odie over to them and was trying to stop the blood flowing from his best friends head. Jay sat up, coughing and spluttering. Atlanta having bandaged Archie's leg with his jacket moved onto Jay. The river of blood coming out of his shoulder was worrying. Neil made his way over to them; nursing the scratches that covered his chest and arms.

Cronus laughed at the pitiful sight that the hero's had become. He began to walk slowly towards them. "You weak idiotic mortals, did you really think you could defeat a god? Your arrogance is astounding. I It is a shame though; I was hoping you would be more of a challenged, but don't worry. I will enjoy this." His face darkened as he advanced at teens.

Theresa stirred; her body hurt all over. She sat up and looked around at the battle scene before her, she saw her friends. She saw them bleeding, in pain and Cronus making his way towards them. Theresa focused on Jay; his face was a mixture of pain and anger, but it was his eyes that shocked her. She had never seen such a look of hopelessness. A feeling of sadness over took her, but it was quickly replaced with pure anger. This was Cronus's fault, he had caused her friends to feel such pain and make Jay lose hope. She had never felt such anger, it was more than anger. Rage.

Theresa climbed off the car and ran at a speed Atlanta would be proud of. She stopped in front of her friends and stood facing Cronus.

"Ahh Theresa dear, so glad you could join us. Do you plan on fighting me on your own? Silly girl, you are not strong enough." Cronus sneered at her.

"Theresa, run! Go we'll be fine" Jay whispered to her frantically. He had the mental image of Theresa fighting Cronus alone and it terrified him. But Theresa shook her head, her hands curled into fists and shaking with anger.

"You will _never _hurt the people I love again" she hissed; her voiced echoed slightly causing her friends to stare at her, worry filling them along with the feeling of deja vu.

Theresa closed her eyes only to reopen them with her usual emerald green gone and replaced a white light.

Cronus and her friends looked at her with shock and surprise. Cronus recovered and flung his scythe at her, it spun rapidly towards her but she did not move. Her friends cried out; Herry was about to lunged at her when the scythe stopped in mid air. It floated inches from Theresa's face before dropping to the ground. If her friends were now beyond shock and could only gap at her.

Cronus frowned, clearly not expecting this kind of power from Theresa. He charged at her; raising his scythe above his head. Theresa twisted around grabbing his wrist and kicked him in the back. He scrambled to his feet, clearly not happy.

Cronus formed a fire ball and hurled it at her; Theresa simply opened her hands as if to catch a ball. Theresa pushed the ball back to Cronus, he neatly dodged it.

"My, my Theresa. We have been practising haven't we?" smirked at her. "But the question is, whether you can control it or not."

Theresa began to chant; Archie looked at Jay, hoping he would know what language she was speaking but he only shook his head. She closed her eyes and chanted louder; Cronus watched her wearily, unsure of what she was doing. Suddenly Theresa snapped her eyes open and clapped her hands, the sound echoed and sent a force towards Cronus who was knocked off his feet. He staggered up; raised his scythe, but Theresa clapped her hands again causing the same echo and sent another wave at Cronus knocking him down.

They had seen Cronus smug, they had seen him happy, annoyed and angry, but never this angry. He yelled in defiance, Cronus turned to a small fire burning near him. He muttered a few words; the flame grew and shaped into a Chimera. The snake head hissed and lunged at Theresa. She shoved her arm in front of her and a light purple force field spread from her palm. It acted as a shield as the snake found it impenetrable. The lion head roared and lunged at her friends.

Jay, Atlanta, Neil and Herry were about to scatter, dragging Archie and Odie with them when the same force field appeared around them. Theresa had her arm outstretched towards them, protecting them. The snake had turned back to her; she began to rise in the air. She continued to rise until she was at least two storeys above them. It was at this point that Odie woke.

"Hey, guys what's happened.. Holy Hera! What in the gods name is Theresa doing?!?" he yelled, his eyes glued to the floating form of his friend.

"She's fighting Cronus" Herry whispered; his eyes not moving from Theresa.

"Well shouldn't we help her" Odie questioned, he looked around at his team mates. Only now noticing how badly wounded some were.

Archie shook his head, "Odie, she's league of her own and I think we would just get in the way". He glanced over at his leader whose eyes were the size of plates as he looked at his girlfriend floating above them, would not like to be in his situation Archie thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The credit for Theresa's power goes to my sister, would has made me write this. Are you happy now?!?**_

Theresa's crossed her arms in front of her chest, hands near her head. Her hands began to glow the same white light that filled her eyes, slowly the rest of her glowed as well. Her long orange hair that usually cascaded down her back now floated vertically above her head.

To say that her friends were surprised was an understatement. They could only watch as Theresa early powers seemed so small compared to what they were seeing now.

The Chimera tried to attack Theresa, but it did not stand a chance. Theresa flung her arms outwards causing the ground under her to crack and form a crater while sending white beams towards the Chimera. It reared up and disappeared as the white lights touched it.

Cronus started to back up slowly; he created a portal and began to move towards it. Theresa swished her hand and the portal disappeared. A startled Cronus was now running as Therese sent more white beams flying towards him. One hit him; he cried out and fell to the ground. He created a portal directly beneath him and plunged into the darkness.

Her friends watched as Theresa's light began to fade, her body sinking slightly. It was Odie that realised first.

"NOOOO!" he screeched, they all jumped up and turned to him in shock "HERRY RUN SHE IS GOING TO FALL!"Her friends gasped and cried out as they watched Theresa begin to plummet towards the ground. Herry jumped up and started to run, Jay and Atlanta following him. Jay had no idea how he could help, but he wasn't about to let Theresa die. Herry was running faster than ever, but not faster than Atlanta. She over took him; grabbed his hand and pulled him with her strength, they moved at a blinding speed. Herry and Atlanta slide down into the crater; he dove underneath Theresa, catching her in his arms and twisting around so that he landed on his back with her on his chest. Herry winced; he was sure something had cracked.

He sat up; an unconscious Theresa in his arms. Herry could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder and couldn't move his left arm. Atlanta helped him, supporting Theresa and him the best she could. Jay caught up and bent down next to her, he cupped Theresa's face with his good arm. She was so cold.

* * *

Herry and Jay made there way back to their friends. Herry carried Theresa in one arm, with Jay watching carefully in case she slipped. Atlanta ran back to Archie, she and Neil lifted him up and were supporting him; his arms around their shoulders.

"Odie call Hermes and have him bring up a portal, the closer the better." Jay whispered; he didn't take his eyes of Theresa. "And tell Chiron to get ready."

Atlanta, Archie and Neil went through the portal first; they were met by most of the Gods; including Zeus. Ares ran forward at the sight of Archie, scooped him up and ran towards Chiron's study; yelling a Hephaestus to start making a new ankle brace. Herry, Jay, Odie and Theresa came through last. Persephone let out a cry before running to Theresa; she took her hand and held it for a few seconds, worry and pain consuming her. Hercules stepped forward and lifted Theresa up with ease, while Athena supported Herry as they made there way to Chiron's overcrowded study.

Herry had a broken collar bone and Jay a fractured shoulder blade; their arms both in slings. Odie needed six stiches on the side of his head while Neil was sobbing into Aphrodite's shoulder, mumbling something about scars. Physically; Archie was the worst, his heel had fractured as well as some serious burns on his shin. He would be on crutches for weeks, thus he was in a very foul mood. But it was Theresa that had everyone's concern, she still hadn't woken. Hera and Zeus walked in, with Hermes and Artemis. They turned to the hero's, looking very solemn.

"I would like to know exactly what happened." Hera spoke.

The teens sighed and turned to Odie, but he shook his head.

"I was unconscious for most of it guys". They all looked at Jay, who had not said a word since they got back. He continued to stare at Theresa, his expression blank. Surprisingly it was Atlanta that stepped forward, being the only one uninjured she felt she might as well.

The Gods listened closely to Atlanta as she retold their battle with Cronus; the others chipped in information when she left something out. Archie, Herry and Odie watched the Gods expressions closely while Neil was filing his nails and Jay focused on Theresa. Ares eyes widened in concern when Atlanta informed them of how Archie was hurt, Hercules clapped Herry on his good shoulder at hearing that he threw the piece of building. Atlanta paused at the moment when Cronus was about to kill them, unsure how to continue. She looked over at Archie who squeezed her hand and took over.

Persephone gasped along with the other Gods as he told them of Theresa's powers. None of them moved until he had finished. The room was silent for a long time, all eyes on Theresa's still form. Finally Jay spoke.

"She saved us" he said simply; causing everyone to jump. Hera exhaled and turned to Persephone.

"What can you make of this?" Persephone took a deep breath and looked at each person in the room, her eyes lingering on the hero's.

"Theresa's powers have grown in the past month; she is more powerful than I thought she would ever be." She said softly. The Gods frowned in concern; probably worried about their powers thought Odie.

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" Hera asked, clearly annoyed.

"She was……ashamed." Persephone whispered. "She didn't want anyone to know, she felt that her life would be easier if she didn't have her powers in it".

"But why didn't she tell us?" Atlanta questioned. Hurt that her best friend would keep something like this from her. Archie slide across his couch a little, pulled her next to him and wrapped his arms around her waist; comforting his hurt and confused girlfriend as he tried to ignore the same feelings.

The hero's all wore the same expressions of confusion and hurt. Had Theresa felt that she really couldn't tell them? They didn't have any secrets in their friendships and to find out that one of them had been keeping something as big as this under lock and key, was very painful.

"Theresa felt that since her……incident you didn't trust her to control her powers, that you believed she would have a "meltdown" any second" Persephone spoke gently, not wanting to upset them more.

"Guys, you have to admit, it's kinda true" Herry said, breaking the silence. They all looked up at him.

"But we would have understood!" Atlanta yelled.

"No we wouldn't" Odie murmured. "Remember, it was like a week after. She got upset and her eyes turned purple! We all treated her like she was a baby with a killer tantrum!" he exclaimed.

"I think we should just accept that she is who she is" Jay whispered; he had everyone's attention instantly. "If we didn't act like it was a big deal all the time, then maybe she would have told us". As much as he tried, Jay couldn't mask the pain that filled his face.

"But it is a big deal!" Archie exclaimed. "She can move things with her mind! How is that normal?"

"Archie; compared to Herry and I, it's pretty normal" Atlanta said softly. She looked up at him and waited. He stared back before nodding and mumbling an apology to both her and Herry, who just nodded.

"Well, if were done with this, I'd like to know how she did it" Odie questioned; looking at Persephone.

"As would I" Hera stepped forward.

"Same, I thought her powers were purple. She was all white and sparkly this time" Herry chimed in.

"Her powers last time were from her primal force." Persephone spoke up, everyone's attention on her "I have been teaching her not to use it, seeing as it has rather disastrous results.

"Then what is she using now?" Hera said; voicing everyone's question.

"Her heart" Persephone said simply "It is much more powerful, but does have dangers…"

"Like?" Atlanta asked with concern for her friend.

"Well, you say that she began to attack Cronus just as you all were about to be killed?"

The hero's nodded, eagerly awaiting Persephone's words.

"She loves you all." Surprise crossed their faces at were the conversation had gone "And I believe that seeing you all in such pain and about to die caused her to, well lose control".

"Remember what Theresa said, _"You will never hurt the people I love again."_ Archie murmured.

Everyone paused; absorbing the information that had been given to them. They sat lost in their own thoughts until Hera brought them back.

"You children should go home; Archie and Theresa will have to stay here of course though"

Suddenly Jay stood up. He walked over to the Gods and stopped in front of Hera.

All of the boys, much to Theresa and Atlanta's annoyance had grown over the past six months. Odie was now taller than Theresa; Archie was a head taller than Atlanta, Neil and Jay were the second tallest towering over everyone except Herry who was now head and shoulders above everyone. So when Jay stood in front of Hera, he loomed over her with ease.

"Miss Hera; I am staying here." He spoke forcefully; not rudely, but with enough that the other God's raised an eyebrow at his nerve.

The others quickly ran up to stand behind him.

"Were not leaving either; we want to stay together. So were staying here till everyone can come home" Atlanta spoke up; she eyed the God's, daring them to disagree.

Hera looked at each of them, surprised at their little outburst. She hadn't realised that they cared this much for each other. She didn't feel as though she had any say in the matter; giving them a quick nod, Hera turned and ushered the other God's out. Jay reached out and grabbed Chiron's shoulder.

"She's going to be ok right?" he asked;

"Yes, her body is just tired from the magic that she has used. Give her a few days to rest and she should be fine." He said calmly.

"A few days!" Atlanta yelled. Neil winced, thinking of his remaining hearing.

Chiron nodded. "Her body is exhausted; it will be two or three days. But if she is not awoken by then…well we will talk of that if we come to it." he whispered the last part, avoiding the teens eyes; especially Jay's.

Atlanta let out a cry; she turned and sobbed into Herry's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Odie was shocked, his expression blank. Neil covered his mouth with his hands and just shook his head. Jay nodded at Chiron and went to sit by Theresa, he took her hand in his; his face fierce and determined.

"She is going to wake up" he said, more to himself than the others. He refused to believe the alternative.

_**I would just like to thank everyone that has reviewed, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing. So a big thank you to xXJell-oXx, Secret_Celebrity 2009, Trentxgwen-heart-, Drama Kagome you are beautiful.**_

_**I would also love some ideas for the ending, have no idea so would appreciate the help! x**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since their battle with Cronus. The team were thoroughly on edge, barely able to even try and act normal. Everyone except Jay had gone home to shower and change at some point; it took a lot of nagging and finally Herry dragging him out for Jay to leave Theresa. Atlanta stayed with her while the boys took Jay back to the Brownstone for a much needed shower.

"Jay; how errr how are you doing?" Herry asked nervously as they made their way up the stairs; Jay hadn't said much since the battle and everyone was starting to worry. His calm and collected mask was beginning to slip.

"I've been better" he mumbled. He shut the bathroom door in their faces, trying to imagine that it was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Well; I'd say that boy is losing it" Odie said, sitting on the couch as they waited for Jay.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Archie rolled his eyes and sat down on the other couch, crutches with him "The guy's girlfriend has been unconscious for three day's; I'd be ripping people's head's off by now if it was Atlanta"

"I'm worried about him; I didn't think it was possible for him to get more stressed out than before, but now he's barely human…" Odie trailed off.

"Guy's it's going to be ok; when she wakes up everything will go back to normal" Herry said; back from raiding the fridge. Lucky for him, Athena bakes when she's upset.

Odie and Archie both looked down, not sure how to break it to the big guy. Neil put down his mirror, watching his friends carefully.

"Uh Herry; Chiron said that if she has not woken within three day's, she might not wake up at all…" Odie whispered gently. He hated that he had to break this to Herry, it was like telling a kid that there's no Santa. "So? Odie it's only been.." He stopped to count the days with his fingers. Herry suddenly froze, the cookie he had been eating fell to the floor.

Odie got up and patted his shoulder, not sure what to do. Neil bit his lip and stared at the floor; even though everyone thought he only cared for himself, it wasn't true. He hated seeing his friends this upset; he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

Jay came running down the stairs and turned to them shouting.

"Guy's come on! We've been gone for half an hour! What is she's already woken up!" the others could only stare at him. They had never seen Jay look so…..crazed was word that sprang to mind. His eyes were deranged and he would twitch every so often.

"His mood swings are giving me whiplash" Archie grumbled.

They followed him back to Herry's truck; piling in and heading towards the school, breaking several speed limits in their way.

Jay came running into Chiron's study; half expecting to see a fully alert Theresa, but was greeted with the sad face of Atlanta and the still one of his girlfriend instead. She moved away from her friend, allowing Jay to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and prayed to every single god on the planet, hoping and willing her to wake.

Night fell; the hero's turned to their usual sleeping areas. Atlanta and Archie snuggled up on the second couch; Neil had some how found himself a fold out bed while Herry and Odie cured up on the floor. The God's had provided blanket's and pillows, but had continued to nag the stubborn teens to return home. Jay slumped against Theresa's couch, attempting to sleep.

Jay guessed it was about one in the morning when he woke from his restless sleep. He could hear the low breathing of his friends and it was comforting. He was about to return to sleep when a very recognizable gasp woke him up completely.

He spun around onto his knees and looked up into some groggy but alive emerald eyes. Theresa sat dazed for a moment before she smiled at him.

"Jay…" but she was cut off. Jay leapt off the floor and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers; savouring every bit of her. He could feel her smile. A thought occurred to him and he pulled away.

"Are you ok? Should I get Chiron?" He asked; panicked that he hadn't reacted sooner. What if she was hurt?

She chuckled at his frazzled state. "Jay relax, I'm fine. Kinda tired but, still fine." She rolled her eyes at him; same old Jay. She studied his face and frowned. "When was the last time you slept? You look exhausted" she scolded. She wriggled over on the couch and pulled him next to her. Jay wrapped his good arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, nestling into his neck. She intertwined her fingers with his, as they lay in comfortable silence.

"I just want to say that I am seriously glad that you're alive" He whispered.

She giggled. "I'm glad to hear that"

"Well, it's more than that. I kinda went crazy these past three day's. Ask the others; I have been tearing my hair out with worry about losing you" He unconsciously tightened his grip on her and took a deep breath "And I've noticed that I tend to only show my feelings to you when your about to die, so I'm going to stop that and tell you how I feel every single day. So Theresa, I love you so much that it borderlines obsession; I don't think l could live with out you, the last few day's have been a nightmare; so as far as the future is concerned, I am not letting you out of my sight, ever."

He peaked down at her, unsure about how she would react to his little speech. But she grinned at him and kissed him, they stayed like this for a few minutes; just enjoying the feeling of being together before she pulled away.

"I love you too by the way"

He beamed and cuddled up to her, falling into the first peaceful sleep in three days.

* * *

A screech echoed through Chiron's study. Neil yelped and fell off his bed; Odie jumped at least a meter in the air before looking around for the source of the irritating sound, Jay sat bolt up right pulling a very surprised Theresa up with him. Atlanta screamed again; this time waking Herry, who grumbled about hearing and sleep. Atlanta became a blur as she ran over to Theresa, shoved Jay out the way and hugged her friend in a vice like grip.

"Oh my God's Theresa, your ok! We were so worried!!! We thought you were going to die! I couldn't live with that! I would be the only girl!! And we need you! Who else will keep me girly and the boy's hygiene in shape!?!" She yelled; still hanging on to Theresa who seemed to be struggling to breath.

Herry grinned like a coat hanger was in his mouth and helped a bewildered Jay to his feet.

"Atlanta let the girl breath, we want her alive" he chuckled. Atlanta let go of her and stepped back, pulling Theresa up with her. Herry scooped her up and hugged her, thanking the God's that Theresa seemed to have nine lives.

"Ok guy's I get that your happy to see me and I really love that, but I would like my rib cage to stay intact if that's ok? She puffed between breaths. Herry laughed and put her down. Odie and Neil rushed her and gave her gentler hugs.

"Uh Theresa would you mind coming to me? I can't reach my crutches" Archie mumbled; he sat up on the couch and blushed.

"Oh; of course Archie! And I thought you weren't glad to see me!" she laughed and ran over and hugged him.

Atlanta turned to Jay and whacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" an annoyed Jay questioned. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Why didn't you wake us up when Theresa woke up?!?" she yelled.

He shrugged. "Cause it was like one in the morning and to be honest I wasn't really thinking about you guys at the time". Atlanta huffed; not particularly satisfied with that answer, but she was too happy to care. "So should I go get the God's?"

"Yeah, they…" but Jay didn't finish his sentence as Atlanta had disappeared through the open door. A scream echoed through school and a very excited Persephone ran in, the other God's right on her tail. She hugged Theresa, sobbing.

"Oh Theresa, I thought we had lost you! I couldn't sense you at all! Never do that to me again!" She said the last part firmly looking her pupil in the eye. Theresa just smiled.

"Of course not!" she giggled.

Hera stepped forward, and the heroes fell silent.

"Theresa; we are all glad to see that you have recovered, but we would like more information as to how you came to be in that state" Hera spoke gently.

Theresa took a breath and looked around ay her friends. Jay slipped his hand into hers; squeezing it gently, the rest of her friends gathered around her.

"My err powers have got a lot stronger" she whispered to the floor.

"Yes, Persephone informed us" Theresa looked up shocked; Persephone threw her an apologetic glance. Theresa turned to her friends, guilt and panic filled her.

"It's ok Terri" Odie spoke softly "We get why you didn't say anything".

Theresa looked at them for a moment before bursting into tears. Jay wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

The God's had learnt a lot about mortals since meeting the heroes, but now they were a little confused as to what was happening.

"Why is Theresa crying?" Hermes whispered to Ares

"Why in the name of Zeus would I know?" He grumbled. He hated it when one of the girls cried. Hercules dapped his eyes with the handkerchief that Aphrodite passed to him.

Theresa pulled herself together, wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything" Theresa choked out between sobs "I wanted to, but it was just easier to not talk about it". Atlanta stepped forward and hugged her; Herry rubbed her back; trying to calm her.

"Theresa, it's mostly our fault" They looked up shocked at who was speaking, Archie hobbled his way over and took her hand "We treated you different after what happened on the beach and well, we talked about it and decided that we are going to make an effort to be more supporting" He smiled at her. Theresa was now in shock, this was coming from Archie?

"Thanks guys" She grinned at them.

"And besides, you can totally kick Cronus's but now! I mean that was awesome!" Herry chuckled. Hera cleared her throat.

"Yes, if we could get back to that" She raised an eyebrow at the teens before continuing "Theresa, we would like to know what you remember of fighting Cronus"

Theresa paused, frowning. Everyone watched her carefully, waiting on her answer.

"I remember seeing you all in pain" She looked at her friends "Then I remember feeling angry, so angry. I felt this warmth inside of me…… but then it goes blank"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You mean, you don't remember fighting Cronus?" Odie asked bewildered. Theresa shook her head.

"Uh no, I fought Cronus?" she asked; serious confused.

"Yeah you did! You beat him good, and then he ran off with his tail between his legs!" Atlanta snickered. Theresa frowned.

"I don't remember anything, what did I do?"

Jay was about to speak when Neil jumped in. "You went all white and scary! Then you had the bride of Frankenstein hair going on for a bit. It wasn't a good look"

Theresa looked even more confused than before.

"How about we tell you at breakfast?" Herry asked; he was getting hungry.

"I think that's a good idea" Hera cut in "And we have decided that you may spend the rest of the week as you wish, I think it's time you became teenagers rather than heroes. You have had a hard few day's….so think of this as a holiday" She smiled at them before departing from the room; the other God's following her, leaving seven surprised, but happy teenagers behind.


End file.
